Missing Hours
by ViceCity86
Summary: Strange things happen in the desert... she just never thought she'd be caught up in one of them.


" _Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake up." Carly heard, standing up and looked, seeing Billy Grey. "Damn, Trevor really whacked your head hard this time, Gionna 2.0." Billy says, seeing the blood on Carly's tank top and the head wound she had._

" _The hell did you call me?!" Carly says._

" _Gionna 2.0. You remind me of Gionna before she left LC… I think you reminded Johnny of her when you two first met. He always seems to be drawn to the small and feisty girls." Billy says._

" _Even in death, you really are as messed up as Johnny said. What are you doing out of Hell anyway? I thought only good spirits guide the dead to wherever they end up." Carly says._

" _Damn, you really are a firecracker. But… you're not dead, just in another out of body experience." Billy says._

" _Then put me back in my own body! I don't want to be in limbo again!" Carly snapped at Billy, startling him._

" _Now just calm down. You don't want to wake the aliens at Area 69, they're not too nice." Billy says._

" _Aliens? You really are a jackass who thought he was Jesus on an acid trip, Billy." Carly says, both hearing strange noises over towards where Area 69 is. "We woke them up, didn't we?" She says, her light brown hair blowing back when a breeze went past her and Billy._

" _We have… might I suggest a little run? Good for the health, you know." Billy says as a massive roar echoed across the desert._

 _Carly and Billy ran off, past the dunes and towards the Las Venturas city limits, Billy grabbing Carly's hand to keep her from tripping over one of the dunes._

" _Holy fuck, what the fuck was that?!" Carly says once the two managed to lose their common threat._

" _No idea… though they called it PX-12-A." Billy says._

" _Carly! Carly, where are you?!" Both heard Johnny shout but couldn't see him. Then Carly realised what was happening._

" _Over already?" Carly says, Billy nodding. "PX-12-A… I should look for it once I'm among the living, right? Billy?!" She says, Billy fading away…_

Carly opened her eyes as she heard Johnny shouting for her and turned onto her right side, hearing Johnny run over to her.

"John… Trevor left me here… where is that son of a bitch?!" Carly says as Johnny helps her sit up.

"Sam told me that he showed up at the caravan with blood on him… and from looking at you, a lot of it." Johnny says, helping Carly up.

Carly looked around but not for Trevor.

"Where the hell did Billy Grey run off to?" Carly asks, startling Johnny.

"Carly… Billy Grey has been dead for years." Johnny says.

"I just saw him, we were running when something woke up at Area 69." Carly says, Johnny realising what happened while Carly was unconscious.

Johnny helped Carly back towards Sam's Phoenix, Sam hugging Carly tightly.

"Sam… you're acting like you thought I was dead." Carly manages to say, Sam loosening her bear grip.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Sam asks, seeing the looks on Carly's and Johnny's faces.

"Yeah… this time, I saw Billy Grey, who's-" Carly says.

"Been dead since before either of us met Johnny and the Lost MC. Best to leave that part out when we're at the hospital, getting that head checked out." Sam says, all three getting in the Phoenix. As they left the desert behind, Carly remembered what Billy said.

' _PX-12-A… what the hell is going on at Area 69?'_ Carly thought, Johnny holding an old shirt to Carly's head wound to stop the bleeding after putting his jacket on her to keep her warm. No matter what season it was, the Las Venturas desert was always chilly at night.

Jack and Rys jumped back when Sam screeched the Phoenix to a stop in the Las Venturas Memorial Hospital parking lot, both looking at Carly as Johnny and Sam helped her out if the car.

"Damn, when Trevor said he hit her with a wrench, he wasn't kidding. Why the hell did he leave her in the desert?" Jack says after all five walk into the hospital.

"Take a guess as to why a lunatic of an uncle would bash his own niece's head in, then abandon her in the desert, Jack!" Sam snapped at him as Johnny followed Carly and the doctor into a treatment room.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

Damn it, Trevor! This time, you've gone beyond too far! What fucking animal bashes someone's head in with a wrench, then leaves them in the desert to die?!

The thing is, why did I see Billy Grey of all people during my out of body experience? I never even met the man while he was alive.

Wait a minute… how long was I in the desert? It was daylight when Trevor and I started arguing during the drive out here…

Why did we drive out here?! I can't remember, why can't I remember?!

"You went quiet again. You thinking about what happened?" Johnny says, holding my hand.

"Trying to remember… I can't even remember why Trevor and I were out in the desert." I say.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"Where is my daughter, Trevor?!" Michael says.

"Which one? The wannabe porn star or the one fucking Johnny?" I say, Michael seeing the blood stained shirt nearby.

"Is that… did you fucking kill Carly?!" Michael shouts.

"You know, I was asking myself the exact same question as I buried her and Johnny!" I say.

Michael grabs my K Bar knife off the table, holding it to my throat. Better tell him the truth before my blood is painted onto the walls.

"I just had a flashback, I whacked her head with a wrench. I'd be ready to tell her that you're her father again." I say.

"What the fuck could she have EVER DONE FOR YOU TO FUCKING HURT HER AND MAKE HER LOSE HER MEMORY AGAIN?!" Michael says, getting louder until he's yelling.

"She fucked Johnny K, that's what! You know, if you don't fucking control her, soon she's gonna be passed around those fucks as biker meat and before you know it, she'll be taking a dick a day from different people!" I shout.

"You're confusing Carly for Tracey! Carly actually knows what love is, Tracey just likes to get fucked up on drugs and fuck random people…I wonder where she picked that up from, actually." Michael says, lowering the knife… is he fucking serious?!

"You're saying _I'm_ the bad influence on your kids?!" I shout.

"Part of it. Carly's the only one who doesn't listen to you or Amanda and with good reason, you and my wife are a match made in Hell!" Michael says before leaving.

"And I thought I was fucked up." I heard, look behind me to see… Billy Grey?!

"I thought you were dead." I say.

"I am… but you damn near killed that girl in the desert earlier. Family doesn't mean much to you, does it Trevor?" Billy says.

"Family means a lot more to me than it ever did to you. You betrayed your brothers, your fellow bikers… even tried to force Johnny to choose between the Lost and his oldest friend, look how that worked out for ya." I say.

"At least I never bashed Gionna's head in and left her for dead. Are you really that fucked up that you'd try to kill Carly because of who she's in love with?" Billy says.

"If I heard anything right, you were mad at Gionna for who she loved, so even if I am doing the wrong thing, where the fuck have you got room to talk?!" I say.

"We're both fucked up… but in different ways." Billy says.

"I'm not fucked up!" I shout.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I hear, look and see Craig before looking back… not finding Billy.

"Where's Rys?" I ask when I look back at Craig.

"He went off with Jack, to Las Venturas." Craig says.

"Las Venturas… to go find Carly… Sam?!" I say, shouting for Sam but getting no response.

"She went too… I wasn't even told, Rys told my girlfriend K8lynn as he left the house." Craig says.

"Craig… it was a misunderstanding, I'm sure Carly's okay." I say, Craig not believing me.

"Don't try, Rys called me… Carly's lost part of her memory again. I wouldn't be surprised if the next time you see her, the first thing she does before anything else is put a bullet in your head." Craig says.

"A bullet?! Why, cause I fucking hit her?!" I shout.

"Along with everything else you've done! Be thankful she's got so much tolerance, if it were me, you'd be dead a long time ago!" Craig shouts.

"The hell is going on in here? I can hear you two from across the street." We hear, look and see Indie walk in.

"Your crazy father bashed a girl's head in with a wrench, then abandoned her in the Las Venturas desert." Craig says, Indie glaring at me.

"Were you fucked up on Meth again, you stupid fuck?!" Indie yells.

"Oh, nice Craig. Turn one of my own kids against me." I say.

"Don't blame him for your fucked up choices, no one forced you to try to kill a girl half your size!" Indie says before they leave.

 **Jack's p.o.v**

"Michael's on his way here. How's Carly?" I say after Sam walks over to me.

"Nothing broken or fractured, thankfully. Aside from some memory loss and 10 stitches in her head, she's okay." Sam says.

"I don't get it, why is Trevor hell bent on separating Carly and Johnny but not you and Rys?" I say.

"Actually, Trevor's not happy with Rys either. He tied him to a utility post out by Route 68." Sam says. What the fuck?!

"Should I even ask you why Trevor did that? I would've figured you and Rys are a bit young to be that close." I say.

"Does it really matter? I can't have kids… at least that's what Trevor said when he lied to me." Sam says. She's trying to hide it but Trevor hurt her when he lied to her.

"Sam!" We hear, look and see… a girl who looks eerily similar to Sam but without the scars.

"My god… you're still alive." Sam says, the two… twins hugging. The other one isn't wearing a dress like Sam, but they both seem to have the same opinion about the colour white, since the other girl is wearing a white hoodie and black shorts that have two white stripes on either leg.

The three of us go check on Carly, who nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Sam and her twin.

"Well, you lot… this is my twin sister Reyette." Sam says.

"Or Rey." The twin says.

"Okay, how hard did Trevor hit me? Am I hallucinating?" Carly says.

"No, it's real, Rey disappeared shortly after my skull fracture… and if you think that's bad, it gets worse. Trevor has a total of seven kids, five girls and two boys." Sam says.

"We're gonna try to find the other 5, aren't we?" I ask.

"Wait, why would Trevor bash a girl's head in?" Rey asks.

"I'll explain later." Sam says before turning to me. "And answer to your question, we've only got one more to find, the others found us… and this one more is one who's mother died in childbirth and Trevor just dumped the baby in the desert… apparently, she was 'adopted' and has lived her life so far with the native tribe out in the dunes." She says.

Carly has a look on her face that says _"Makes two girls Trevor left in the desert."_ , Sam looking at her like she knows what Carly's thinking.

"T went and bashed Carly's head in with a wrench when Carly wouldn't break up with her boyfriend." I say to Rey, Sam glaring at me as Johnny walks back in, Johnny and Carly kissing.

"I was gonna tell her, you fucking idiot!" Sam says angrily.

"Does it matter who told her?" I say.

"Kind of, considering no one here but me has known her for more than five minutes!" Sam says.

"Hey, no arguing, alright? Been too much chaos for one day." Johnny says, Carly resting her head on his shoulder.

Yeah, he's got a point. We'll deal with Trevor after finding his unnamed daughter… and Trevor better have a damn good explanation other than his usual excuse.


End file.
